Falling from grace
by Flippyxflakyfan
Summary: Flaky is a fallen angel, who needs to get home but cant because of her broken wing. Flippy is the only person who knows her secret and trys to help her, but its not easy when the demon king also wants to "help" the poor fallen angel. (sorry i suck at summaries)
1. Chapter 1: falling from grace

Hi there, im so excited its my first storie! hehe pleas be nice and i know there is grammer mistakes ill fix them later. So please enjoy and be nice.

~Flakys pov~  
Flaky was walking along the 'silver lineing' of the cloud she was on. "oh what a beautiful world , I wish that I could be a part off" she was talking to herself about earth. "But I am an angle stuck up here in heaven. Don't get me wrong it's a beautiful place..but... where is the color, the emotion. There is no love other then god himselfs...but I want the love they have down there." she sits on the edge of the cloud with her paws/feet hanging off. Her little ankle bracelets jingling as she kicked her feet. A strong gust of wind blew threw here hair/quills. "I wonder if Father would ever let me go there". "What are you doing Flaky?" she jumped up and turned around to the voice. "oh Father you scared me" she curtsied to man standing in front off her. "pleas Flaky stay away from the edges, you know how dangerous they are" he said with his deep booming voice nicely. "yes sir I'm sorry I just wanted to see the world you made". He gives a chuckle and holds out a hand for her "come child let's get back for dinner". She takes it and they walk back.

~later~  
Flaky was walking by the edge again watching the colors of the ground down below. The wind picked up again and she held her white dress down. "Flaky get back over here now, your going to fall!" it was one of the guardian angels that stand watch at the border. She jump as another strong breeze blows and she started to fall backwoods off the cloud. "AHHHH!" she screams as she see people run to her then vanish above the cloud line.

~Flippys pov~  
He was walking along the dark streets in the park. It looks beautiful at night so he thought he'd take the short cut through the park. His ears pick up a scream and he looks up in the sky to see something red falling down. He runs to where it fell as fast as he can. "Are you ok?" he looks into the crater made in the ground and notices white feathers around the ground and a big white wing covered in blood sticking out in an odd place. "mmm" the person groaned and stirred lightly. Flippy notices and looks at the body. It was a girl porcupine with red fur and quill like read hair. He blushes at how pretty she looks. He puts his hand out to touch her cheek to see if she's real or an allusion. He touches her warm, soft cheek when she stires opened her eyes slowly. "Fa..ther?" she passes out. He gets up and picks her up carfully, trying not to hurt her. "wings? So she fell from the sky, and has wings?" he thinks as he holds her close and hurries home. "she must be an angle" he concludes "I have to keep her safe".


	2. Chapter 2: the phone call

Flaky starts to stir as she wakes up. "Uhhhh what happened?" she groans to herself as she sits up and holds her head. She blinks to unblur her vision and finds that she's in a strange room. "Where am I?" she try's to get up but a sharp pain in her back stops her as she lets out a whimper. There's a knock on the door and a male voice is the only thing she can hear as it asks "Are you awake?" Flaky's ears go down because she's scarred as she looks around for a way out or a place to hide from the stranger behind the opening door. She watched as a green bear walked in and smiled at her "I see you're up" he laughs, "How are you? Are you hurt?" he gets closer and Flaky hides her blushing face under the blankets and shakes her head. He smiles and laughs "that's good." he comes over to Flaky and sits down beside her. Flaky watches him, scared that he will hurt her. "Pardon me miss but what's your name?" he asks as he watches her look curiously around his room. She doesn't answer him and Flippy try's to calm her down by talking to her. "Where did you come from?" he asks as he watches her look out his window. Flaky looks over at him then points to the window. Flippy laughs "I know you came from out there but where at?" Flaky shakes her head no and points out the window to the sky. Flippy looks at her in disbelief "Yeah that's the sky but you didn't come from there... did you?". She whimpers as she looks out the window. Flippy's shocked "So...you...c...came from...!?". He jumps up, scaring Flaky to where she hides under the covers but yells in pain from her back. "Calm down please, when you fell you broke...um...a wing." he triess to stay calm even though he's excited that he gets to meet a real angel from heaven. She pokes her head out and looks at him curiously. He thinks of how to help her get rid of the pain. "Here let me help you fix that." he says as he gets closer. Flaky whimpers and her ears go down from her being scared. "Don't be scared, I'm just trying to help you miss." Flaky starts to trust him and stops whimpering but keeps her ears down. He gives a smile and sits on the edge of the bed by her. "F...Flaky" she whispers loud enough for him to hear. "What?" he asks shocked that she can talk. "M...My name's...F...F...Flaky" she says a little louder. He smiles and puts out his hand "Mine's Flippy" Flaky flinches and hides half her face under the blankets. "I'm sorry" he slowly puts his hand down "I need to be more careful with you" he laughs to himself as flaky watches him confused as she leans a little closer to his face to get a better look at him. He blushes "Umm...haha why don't I just get a real doctor to get your wing fixed." he looks away and trying to hide his blush. Flaky watches him curiously "You're...changing colors!" she giggles. He blushes a darker red and gets up "So umm can you walk?" he asks changing the subject. She try's to get up but can't and she looks up at him sadly "No I can't". He thinks "It's ok...OH! Maybe I can get the emergency calling line to where he comes here!" he picks up the phone and dials the hospitals number and talks to someone on the other side. Flaky puts her face by the phone curiously to hear what's happening. "Thanks I'll see you then" Flippy says and hangs up then blushes at how close her warm check is to his "well you...umm can get helped with the pain in a minute." he sits down and waits for the guy on the other line to come and help HIS angel.


End file.
